Human languages of Golarion
There are countless human languages spoken on the surface of Golarion. Below is a small sample of the most common found in Avistan and Garund. Common (Taldane) Taldane is the most widely spoken language in Avistan and Garund. It is a trade language which takes its alphabet from ancient Jistka and its numerals from Kelish. Most of the terms and grammar are based on ancient Azlanti, although Taldane also borrows from Varisian. Hallit This harsh tongue is spoken by the Kellid people originally from the north of Avistan and centers around survival and war. Although many northern barbarian tribes use versions of Hallit that has no written form , at least one ancient one does exist. It is spoken by a significant portion of the population in the following countries: Brevoy , Galt , Mendev , Nirmathas , Numeria , Razmiran , the River Kingdoms , and the Worldwound . Kelish Kelish is the language of the Great Padishah Empire of Kelesh far to the east of the Inner Sea. It is a language rich with poetry, scholarly writing, and history, having served the empire for countless generations. It is also widely spoken by the genies of that land. It is widely spoken in Absalom , Alkenstar , Geb , Katapesh , Nex , Taldor , and of course Qadira, the westernmost satrapy of the Great Empire . Osiriani This is the most widely spoken language on the continent of Garund. It is a direct descendant of Ancient Osiriani, which modern speakers can partially understand. It is a majority language in Osirion , Alkenstar, Geb, Nex, and Thuvia , and spoken by a sizable minority in Katapesh and Rahadoum. Polyglot Polyglot is the collective name given to numerous dialects of the Mwangi tribesfolk inhabiting central and western Garund. Surprisingly, the various tribes can generally understand each other, and it is believed all the dialects are derived from an unknown root language. Polyglot is spoken mainly in the Mwangi Expanse, the Shackles and Sargava. Shadowtongue Spoken with any frequency only in the shadowy country of Nidal, Shadowtongue is believed by some to have been directly handed down by the god Gothlin Zenitram to his faithful during the Age of Darkness. It is a sibilant language of quiet hisses and whispered words. Many words are pronounced with a delicate intake of breath. Non-speakers who hear it often remark that it sounds like it is being spoken backwards. The winged folk of the Devil's Perch mountains in nearby Cheliax refer to it as Whisprin and believe that it is not only inherently evil, but that it is the cause of Nidal's cultural malignancy. Shoanti Spoken by the Shoanti people of Varisia, this language has many similarities to Varisian, Hallit, and ancient Thassilonian. A person who speaks any of these three language can communicate basic ideas to a Shoanti, although learning the language is necessary to truly earn these proud people's trust. Skald Skald is the language of the people of the far north-west of Avistan, the Lands of the Linnorm Kings. It sounds both sonorous and harsh to the southern ear and has a chanting, sing-songy quality. Skald uses the dwarven alphabet with a few letters imported from Taldane. Other than in its homeland, it is also spoken in Brevoy, Irrisen , and Ustalav. Tien This complex language is spoken by the Tian people from regions of the once great Imperial Lung Wa. It contains nearly 24,000 pictographs and is a tonal language. Varisian Varisian is the language of the native Varisian people of Varisia. Vocabulary and grammar are based on a mix of Orc, Taldane, Giant, ancient Thassilonian, and a now defunct proto-Varisian language. It is spoken by a minority of the population of any of the countries these nomadic people have traveled to or settled in over the millennia including Brevoy, Lastwall, Molthune, Nidal, , Nirmathas,, and Ustalav. Vudrani Vudrani is believed to have been born in the Dhavala River basin in distant Vudra, and has been heavily influenced by both Tien and Kelesh. Speakers tend to add many prefixes and suffixes in conversation, making for many difficult-to-pronounce and lengthy words. It is the primary language of Vudra, and people there believe that it is the tongue of the gods. It is also spoken on the island of Jalmeray , and in Katapesh and Nex. Regional Dialects Many areas have their own distinctive dialects. Some of the most recognizable are described below. *Korvosan (Common): The slight blend of Varisian, Shoanti, and Common, along with isolation from imperial Cheliax, caused Korvosa to develop a unique slang. *Riddleport Slang (Common): The heavy influence of Varisian, Skald, and Shoanti have warped the language of Taldane into one with double meanings, more than twenty words for "prostitute," and made Riddleportians careful of their accent if working a con or acting as spies. *Lupine Common (Common): The language of the nigh-extinct wolfmen of the extreme north, Lupin has influenced Common where the barking, howling people can be found. This mix, almost exclusively used by the lupins, uses many Common words, but has such a growling, guttural quality that a stuffy Taldan would find it unrecognizable. *Dark Azlanti (Azlanti): The bastardized language of Azlanti in the Darklands is used by servants of the aboleths and refugees from Ancient Azlant. References Category:Languages